vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancelot (Last Round Arthurs)
Summary Lancelot is the most famous Knight of the Round Table, holding the twelfth seat. Known as Lancelot du Lac, he is widely known by his bravery and strength, and his feats of defeating fellow knights and slaying giants and dragons. However, he's more infamously known for causing the fall of Camelot due to his adulterous romance with Guinevere. Like the other knights, his soul was summoned to act as the vassal of one of the eleven descendants participating in the King Arthur Succession Battle. Lancelot is Souma GloriaKujou's Jack, and modern society considers him to be one of the strongest members of the Round Table. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Lancelot du Lac Origin: Last Round Arthurs Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Knight, Jack Powers and Abilities: Magic, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, master swordsman, Mind Manipulation, bloodlust/killing intent projection, resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically via Mana Acceleration (Stronger than Rintarou Magami who cannot see a way to win against him in a direct fight, much stronger than Gawain under Sun's Blessing, able to casually stomp Sun's Blessing Gawain, Kay and Felicia Ferald while under the effects of Felicia's Excalibur) Speed: Supersonic+ (Stronger than Rintarou Magami, much stronger than Gawain under his Sun's Blessing) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class via Mana Acceleration Durability: At least Wall level via Mana Acceleration (Stronger than Rintarou Magami) Stamina: High, as a Jack Lancelot can survive wounds that would kill any living being and continue fighting after being slashed/stabbed several times. He didn't shed a single drop of sweat after stomping Luna Artur, Gawain and Kay to the point they could barely stand Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Aroundight, armor Intelligence: Average, master swordsman and expert knight Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: A special power to bring things into existence or alter reality to make wishes/dreams come true via belief in the shape of spells, chants, and rituals. * Sleight: A commonly used spell, this spell allows the user to alter people's knowledge, allowing the user to conceal things such as weapons and armor from view, etc. However, this kind of basic spell is very unlikely to work in other magic users. * Mana Acceleration: A common magic spell/skill. It's a special way of breathing which sends mana down the path that connects the sefira in the user's body, allowing them to push their bodies' senses and abilities beyond human limits. * Armaments: By sublimating his mana Lancelot can materialize his Aura into his knight's armaments. Lancelot can manifest a suit of armor and his dragon-slaying sword Aroundight. Bloodlust: Lancelot's bloodlust is so powerful that when he projects his blazing rage and hatred on his enemies even people like Rintarou Magami, Kings like Luna and other Jacks like Gawain and Kay stiffen unconsciously. When focusing his murderous intent in a single opponent they hallucinate images of their death due to sheer terror, which would break a normal person. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Last Round Arthurs Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Summons Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9